What the Hell
by Gracegoddess
Summary: During new moon. Bella's stuck in her own globe of agony. But what if she was given a wake up call? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

What The Hell

Twilight Fanfiction

I do not own Twilight or What the Hell by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

People think too much. Have you noticed? It seems that the more unbelievable the situation, the more people need to think about it.

Problem is, sometimes things are so painful that the thought process is delayed, leaving them with only a building amount of agony.

This is what I found myself in. I had been driving to school, and the radio came on. I tryed with all my might to focus solely on the words, nothing else.

As it turned out, it was Avril Lavigne's What the Hell;

You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell? "  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking "What the hell? "  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa _[x2]_

(La la la la la la la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La la la la la la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell? "  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell? "  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la

That bastard! He was lying. I know he was. I know that now.

He asked me to be safe.

But he left me with the burden of his secret, Victoria, and possibly the whole vampire world.

What the hell?

* * *

Should I continue? I have a whole plot sketched out, but if it's not interesting, I'll just trash it and put some more work into my other stories.

-Gracegoddess


	2. Chapter 2

What the Hell

**Lots of love to Sofia11021 and bellaandeddie1 for the super awesome 't have made the chapter as long as it is without yas. **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**From Good Girl to Bad Girl**

_what the hell? _

_After having already missed...three classes during my musings, I decided it was time for a complete personality change. That includes;_

_A stop at the bank_

_A shopping trip to update my wardrobe and things_

_And some ego-boosting, Edward- bashing! _

_Wait! _

_Did I just say Edward? Edward, Edward, edward..._

_**That egotistical bastard! **  
_

_**Fuck him! **_

_**Wo-Ho! Go me! **_

_Ok, back to buisness. I need to pick out a wardrobe before lunch, so I'll just shop for some clothes now, and others later, this weekend. _

_Time to make me look fuck hot..._

* * *

_After my shopping trip, I went home and threw out anything too...not sexy items and ripped up some of them to make them look sexy._

_I bought shirts and skirts and black pants. Lots of clothes, not caring how much I spent. _

_(pictures of clothing on my profile)_

_I started mapping out my personality. I would be tough. I would have no one penetrate my wall, because I secretly loved only one. But Iwouldn't think about that. My mind would be set on doing anything I felt like doing, just for the fun of it. _

_Where would my boundary stop, though? What would I absolutely not do, atleast while still in high school. What would I do to keep myself from slipping over the thin edge that was the boundary between bad girl, and trash. Between sexy, and a slut? _

_I knew that there was only one thing that could really let me walk along that thin line. It was keeping my virginity. Edward still had his virginity, and he's like what-a hundred or something? That's got to be a record. _

_So, I would keep my virginity for my good, and out of remembrance for my first and only love. _

_Now that was the end of that. No more Bella. My name would be Izzy, because of my personality change. I would take shit from no one and care for no one. I would not fall in love again, I would not make commitments, and I certainly would not lose my selflessness. _

_Confused? _

_Well, what I really can't do is be selfish. With my world view, how can everything be about you? How can you be happy in life if you only want what's best for you? Because I know for a fact that things will never go your way. Ever._

_Ok. Done with that. _

_I soon arrived home to quickly apply some dark make-up, straighten my hair, add the red streaks I purchased for fun, and dress in my low batman tang top and black skinny jeans._

_I was out the door just as quick as I had been in it , and I made it to school-and lunch, with a few seconds to spare. I was ready to get my Izzy on...hopefully. _

_Secretly, I knew part of me wasn't confident enough to do it, but I pushed scared Bella out of the way- to make room for the new and approved Izzy. _

_I strutted over to their table,ignoring the stares and whispers. You think they would have stared at me enough to figure out that I was Bella Swan before, when I had just arrived, but now, with a few minor changes and a more confident kind of swagger, I looked like a whole new girl. _

_Pausing briefly to examine the cafeteria, it looked like I was looking for a place to sit. But I was actually looking for my next prey. _

_I wanted to avoid a bitch fight as well as possible, and because it seems that Lauren has not started to fancy Tyler, he would be the easiest to catch. The weak one, with no one taking claim to such an appetizing piece of meat._

_I stalked over to their table, continuing my advance until I was right behind him. Angela was the first one to notice me, and her eyes widened, trying to identify if she had seen me before but not quite able to figure it out._

_The table went silent when my presence was realized, and I crouched down to his level and moved my head in to his neck until my breathing tickled his ear, and I spoke._

_"Hey, sexy, remember me?" _

_With this, he whirled around, trying to get a look at his huntress before she went for the kill. His eyes widened and he swept his eyesgrown the length of my body, for I had shot up to a standing position when he had oh-so abrubtly whirled around. _

_It seemed to click through his thick skull and in his head that it was innocent Bella swan, remade and reinvented. _

_At his stares, my smile widened and I asked,"Like what you see?" he stood up at my rather hidden invitation and drew closer to me. _

_My Bella side was caught off guard and immediately, I wanted to draw back, escape the seemingly heated atmosphere, but Izzy told her to bask in the heat, knowing that she herself had created it._

_With this thought, I pulled Tyler out of the cafiteria, and into the closest Janitors closet, attacking him as soon as I had pushed the weak boy inside and locked the door behind us. _

_We immediately engaged in a heated, flesh-searingly hot kiss. _

* * *

_Well? What do you think? Pretty good for having typed out all that on my IPad. I swear the spelling check is sooooooooo annoying. _

_Write on! _

_-Gracegoddess_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been months since the Cullen's left. They only reason that I care was because it took one bad heartbreak to create a new and much improved Izzy Swan.

Funny thing was, some people may have expected me to grow out of my little thing I had going. Nope.

I stuck with it. The longer I stuck with it, the more I was able to adjust to it. Bella Swan's shy demeanor bothered me no longer. I had more of a play bunny experience that half of these bitches in this school.

I stayed true to being a virgin, which was easy enough.

However I had to take some self defense classes to be able to ward off unwanted horny men. I'm telling you, when those males get into lust, it's like a trance. However a good knee where it hurts usually snaps them out of it. Plus, brings more satisfaction because it hurts more when their hard.

Charlie was very unhappy with my new change. I softened for him, like the old Bella, however I always was able to get him

off my back when it cam to playing it safe by telling him I was still a virgin. Works every time...

"Faster! Ung!" Mike's moaning was getting on my nerves so I tried to make the little boy cum quick to get it over with.

You see, though I was not a backstabber, Jessica was no longer my acquaintance so I figured I could occupy my time with her little high school crush.

My lips came closed with a audible pop as I finished up the job and Mike zipped up his pants.

"Good time, babe, but I gotta get me some food for my stomach."

I smirked at Mike and walked out.

I sighed. I was perpetually bored. I really didn't have any friends any more. Oh well. Who needs them?

I think I laughed at my own lameness. I was allowed to call myself whatever I wanted. People could think about me however they wanted to.

But wasn't going to take shit from anybody.

The phrase what the hell was taking on a whole new meaning.


End file.
